Angels Cry
by Srta.Blackout
Summary: SasuSaku   Hentai  Depois de três meses em um romance mais que perfeito, por causa de uma briga quase se separam e em uma noite algo especial acontece. Sasuke e Sakura vão descobrir que mesmo que de maneira quase imperseptível os anjos também choram.


**Angels Cry**

Sakura tirou a roupa e entrou no Box do banheiro, colocando a água no mais frio que pode. Sai era o homem mais romântico que já conhecera mas não era isso que queria. Sentia que alguma coisa faltava e sabia exatamente o que era, faltava o sentimento; não amava Sai, nem ao menos gostava dele. Mesmo quando o beijava não pensava nele, pensava sempre naquele que queria esquecer, Uchiha Sasuke. De qualquer jeito, ela não poderia fazer nada só não queria ficar com uma pessoa que não a amava.

_Risadas ecoavam pelo quarto da rosada onde duas crianças se divertiam com uma guerra de travesseiro. Eles rolavam pelo chão procurando acertar um ao outro. Quando: cansados, ofegantes e vermelhos devido ao esforço pararam e riram um para o outro._

_-Nee... Cansei. E você, Sasuke-kun?_

_-Muito... Sabe Sakura..._

_-Hum?_

_-Eu... Você é a menina mais legal que eu conheço._

_Confusa ela encarou o menino corado ao seu lado, sorriu e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele, deixando-o ainda mais corado._

_-Obrigada! Você também é o menino mais legal que eu conheço. Quer dizer, você e o Itachi-nii-chan!_

_Riram novamente e tornaram com sua guerra de travesseiros macios e fofinhos._

Era engraçado, a primeira "declaração de amor" dos dois. Ela lembrava disso como se tivesse acontecido minutos atrás. Apesar do banho frio ela sentiu gotas mornas em suas costas, como se fossem lágrimas... Lágrimas confortáveis mas que causavam um vazio intenso. Como se fossem lágrimas de anjos.

_**I shouldn't have walked away**_

_**I would've stayed if you said**_

_**We could've made everything ok**_

_**But we just**_

_**Threw the blame back and forth**_

_**We treated love like a sport**_

_**The final blow hit so low**_

_**I'm still on the ground**_

Na sala da casa dos Uchiha, o moreno se agarrava ferozmente com Karin. Quando se está na miséria, o pior basta. Era verdade que Karin não era uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola, mas era a mais fácil e ele não estava com paciência para escolher uma "substituta" para Sakura. Haruno Sakura... Duas semanas que havia terminado com ela... Duas semanas que estavam sendo um inferno para ele. Sem disposição para nada, não ia mais pra suas tão antes adoradas aulas de artes marciais e bebendo mais que o normal. Nem seu irmão e as maluquices dele estavam animando-o, aliás ele, seu irmão Itachi era o único que ainda tinha fé que Sasuke saísse de sua pseudo-depressão.

_O moreno ria da expressão enraivada da rosada a sua frente. Ela ficava muito engraçada com as bochechas vermelhas, as mãos na cintura, e a boca retorcida em um bico._

_-Retire o que disse Uchiha Sasuke!_

_-Não mesmo! Você é mesmo uma alienígena de cabelo rosa BV!_

_-Retira!_

_-Só se você me der um beijo!_

_Claro que ele falou brincando, todavia não recuou quando a menina suspirou pesadamente e deu dois passos em sua direção ficando na ponta dos pés, enlaçando seu pescoço e dando um singelo beijo em seus lábios; o choque foi grande, mas após o mesmo ter passado ele enlaçou a pequena cintura e correspondeu. Após o beijo, ainda na ponta dos pés ela desceu as mãos para seu quadril e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro, murmurando contra este:_

_-Agora vai parar de me importunar, não é?_

_-Menos um apelido para sua lista. Agora você só é uma alienígena de cabelo rosa! _

_-O quê?_

_Ela empurrou fortemente e voltando a posição inicial choramingou com as bochechas mais vermelhas que antes:_

_-Sasuke no baka..._

Sasuke riu ao lembrar daquele dia. O primeiro beijo dos dois... Aqueles tempos eram tão bons... Por que eles simplesmente não podiam voltar?

-O que aconteceu Sasuke-kun?

Despertou de sua doce nostalgia ao ouvir a voz fina de Karin, sentindo que aquilo simplesmente não era certo e não podia continuar ali.

-Eu vou lá na cozinha, quer alguma coisa?

-Não, volte logo.

_**I couldn't have prepared myself for this fall**_

_**Shattered in pieces curled on the floor**_

_**Super natural love conquers all**_

_**'Member we used to touch the sky**_

_**And**_

Sakura saiu do Box e colocou uma camisola para dormir, eram apenas 19:00 e tinha marcado de ir a casa de Hinata mas não estava com ânimo pra nada, passou a tarde com Sai esperando se recuperar da fadiga e se distrair um pouco, mas parecia que o passeio tinha surtido o efeito contrário, sentia que sua noite estava acabada. Quando saiu do banheiro deu de cara com sua prima Jan, a filha de sua tia e madrinha Tsunade. Apesar da aparência de menina doce e a cara de santa, Jan era briguenta e sapeca coisa que totalmente contrária ao companheirismo e sabedoria que só ela sabia ter, era uma pessoa de quem ela não podia esconder nada pois sempre reconhecia sua expressão.

-O que houve Saku?

-Nada Jan... Apenas fadiga, preciso urgentemente de minha cama.

Suspirou e viu que não tinha escapatória ao avistar um meio sorriso brotar no rosto da castanha, que apontou o sofá com a cabeça.

-Vai contar ou vou ter que descobrir?

-Ahh... Sabe o meu passeio com o Sai?

-Sim. O que aquele desgraçado fez? Se ele te molestou me fale que eu vou quebrar a cara dele!

-Não Jan! Pelo contrário. Ele foi muito doce comigo.

-Vocês transaram? Saku não perde tempo, hein?

-Senjuu Jan! Vai deixar eu contar ou não vai?

-Foi mal, pode falar Saku.

-É que... O passeio foi perfeito, o Sai é um homem muito doce, mas não é isso que eu...

-Não precisa mais falar, eu já sei. Só te dou um conselho: Sasuke não é do tipo que mostra sentimentos, mas se ele não te amasse ele não andaria tão deprimido. Nem lá na academia de artes marciais ele vai mais. Siga seu coração, ou melhor: Tira essa bunda do sofá, ponha uma roupa descente e vai atrás do Sasuke!

_**Lightning don't strike**_

_**The same place twice**_

_**When you and I said goodbye**_

_**I felt the angels cry**_

_**True love's a gift**_

_**But we let it drift**_

_**In a storm**_

_**Every night**_

_**I feel the angels cry**_

Sasuke abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou uma garrafinha de coca cola, andava muito estressado esses dias e só esse refrigerante resolvia. Olhou em volta e viu Itachi sentado em um balcão com uma foto 10x15 na mão.

-O que houve Nii-san?

-Eu é quem pergunto. Você só toma coca cola quando está estressado. O que lhe aflige?

-Nada Nii-san, é só que entramos na época de prova.

-Você pensa que engana quem, safado? Soube que você terminou com a Sakura. É isso que lhe deixa mal, não é?

-Tsc. Vamos mudar de assunto?

-Não. Só te digo uma coisa, Sasuke: Sakura não é o tipo de mulher fácil que encontramos todos os dias na rua, você vê que até o cabelo dela chama atenção.

-Mas não deu certo Itachi, ela mesma que quis terminar. Ela disse isso naquela briga.

-Vou te dar um conselho: não podemos mudar o passado, mas somos nós que fazemos o futuro e eu não acredito que você vai deixar a mulher de sua vida escapar por entre seus dedos por causa de uma simples discussão. Não faça como eu... Vá atrás dela por que eu sei que você a ama e sei que ela te ama também.

-Hai. Arigatou, Nii-san.

_**C'mon babe can't our love be revived**_

_**Bring it back and we gon' make it right**_

_**I'm on the edge just tryin' to survive**_

_**As the angels cry**_

Mesmo sem saberem, um procurava pelo outro. Sasuke chegou a casa de Sakura desesperado, procurando sua rosada como se fosse a última coisa que fosse fazer em sua vida. Se anunciou e subiu.

-Oi, Sasuke.

-Oi Jan-sempai. A Sakura está?

-Não Sasuke. Ela disse que ia a um lugar. Se não me falta a memória, um lugar onde ela disse que se sentia segura.

-Tem idéia de onde seja?

-Não. Mas conhecendo a Saku, deve se tratar de um lugar deserto...

-Hai. Arigatou, Jan-sempai.

Sasuke saiu correndo enquanto Jan discava um número rapidamente. Um número conhecido tanto por ele quanto por ela.

-Alo?

-Tudo verde por aqui, a cobra foi pro mato. Ou pelo menos eu espero que tenha ido. O coelho já chegou aí?

-Não. Quando chegar eu te aviso.

_**I thought we'd be forever and always**_

_**You were serenity**_

_**You took away the bad days**_

_**Didn't always treat you right**_

_**But it was OK**_

_**I do somethin' stupid**_

_**And you still stay with me**_

Itachi já estava pegando o carro para sair quando viu um cabelo rosa correndo rapidamente em sua direção, cabelo esse que ele conhecia perfeitamente.

-Oi Sakura-chan.

-Itachi-nii-san! Cadê o Sasuke?

-Saiu tem pouco tempo, por quê?

-Nada demais. Ele levou o celular?

-Não.

-Mas que homem lerdo! Itachi-nii-san, pelo menos diga que sabe onde ele possa estar. Ele te disse algo antes de sair?

-Ele só disse que ia pra um lugar onde ele se sentia mais leve.

-Arigatou Nii-chan! Vai pra onde todo arrumado?

-Nada demais, só encontrar uma velha amiga.

Sakura apenas deu um sorrisinho e saiu correndo na chuva desesperada atrás de seu Sasuke e confusa com o enigma de Itachi.

_**But you can only go for so long**_

_**Doing the one you claim to love wrong**_

_**Before too much is enough**_

_**You look up**_

_**Find your love gone**_

_**And**_

Um lugar onde Sakura se sentia segura... Tinha a impressão que já havia escutado isso antes, só não sabia aonde.

-Segura... Ela disse que se sentia segura... Será que...

Leve... Um lugar onde Sasuke se sentia leve? Nunca viu o moreno se sentir bem em lugar nenhum desse gênero. Um lugar onde ele se sentisse leve... Talvez um pub?

_Sasuke e Sakura brincavam no laguinho de uma clareira no meio da mata, uma clareira que haviam achado fazendo trilha com Itachi e Jan, naquele lugar _ batizado de Cantinho Uchiha & Haruno_ a temperatura era surpreendentemente aconchegante mesmo no inverno, dando a possibilidade de crescerem flores nessa estação._

_-Ai Sasuke-kun... se eu pudesse eu morava aqui._

_-Eu também. Mas por que você gosta tanto daqui?_

_-Eu não sei... Parece que me sinto mais segura. E você?_

_-Também não sei. Parece que me sinto mais... Leve..._

_Ao perceberem o clima que estava rolando, se aproximaram um do outro até que seus lábios se tocassem, primeiro um simples roçar de lábios que foi se aprofundando até que ambos se encontrassem entorpecidos por um beijo de língua em que um frisson de emoções acontecia._

_-Sasuke!_

_-Sakura!_

_Separaram-se exasperados e olharam aos mais velhos, reparando em seu estado. A parte de cima do vestido de Sakura boiava na água junto com o calção de Sasuke._

_-Nii-san..._

_-Jan..._

_-Os dois pra casa! JÁ! _

Leve! Sasuke disse uma vez que se sentia leve na clareira dos dois! É claro! Sem pensar nada Sakura rumou para a floresta norte da cidade onde estava escondido cantinho dos dois, sem notar que estava sendo observada.

-Tudo verde aqui também, o coelho foi pro mato. Daqui a estou passando aí pra te buscar. Venha agasalhada por que a chuva vai engrossar.

-Ok.

_**We were so good together**_

_**How come we could not weather**_

_**This storm and just do better**_

_**Why did we say goodbye**_

O caminho pelo mato era cansativo, fazia mais de um ano que ninguém ia lá então a trilha que o guiava até o local havia desaparecido, sorte que ele sabia o caminho de cor e salteado. Chegando perto ouviu um chorinho, chorinho esse que ele conhecia muito bem e então apressou o passo. Odiava vê-la chorar, principalmente quando o motivo era ele. Andou mais um pouco e chegou a clareira onde a rosada estava sentada segurando os joelhos e de costa para ele, olhando seu próprio reflexo no lago.

-Sakura?

_**'Cause lightning don't strike**_

_**The same place twice**_

_**When you and I said goodbye**_

_**I felt the angels cry**_

_**True love's a gift**_

_**We let it drift**_

_**In a storm**_

_**Now every night**_

_**I feel the angels cry**_

Cheguei na clareira e não encontrei ninguém. Sasuke já devia ter ido embora e eu não sabia mais onde procurá-lo. Comecei a chorar, será que eu e Sasuke iríamos acabar assim? Uma história de amor de tantos anos iria acabar desse jeito? Apenas por minha causa? Sentei no lago e abracei minhas pernas, mirando o lago; olhando pra mim... querendo ver Sasuke e ouvindo meu choro... querendo escutar seu riso. Talvez ele não quisesse mais me ver... Talvez ele estivesse apenas tendo um momento a sós com outra mulher e eu aqui chorando. Talvez eu devesse morrer.

-Sakura?

_**C'mon babe can't our love be revived**_

_**Bring it back and we gon' make it right**_

_**I'm on the edge just tryin' to survive**_

_**As the angels cry**_

Ela se virou lentamente para mim e mais lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos, talvez ela ainda estivesse magoada comigo. Sem poder as controlar lágrimas já estavam fluindo por meu rosto. Eu parecia uma criança, por que a idéia de ver Sakura com outro era a mesma coisa que receber mil facas no coração, era desconcertante... E doloroso.

-Sasuke-kun... Gomene! Eu sei que eu fui uma péssima namorada e pessoa... Mas quero mudar. Posso até te dizer que... Torço para o seu namoro com outra mulher dê certo. Não é por que você não foi feliz comigo que não merece ser com outra. Ne... Agora eu já vou, com certeza você veio arrumar esta clareira para um encontro. Já ne!

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e se levantou, com certeza para ir embora. Como ela poderia ser tão irritante? Ela estava me fazendo sofrer nessas semanas terríveis e agora diz que quer que eu fique com outra? Na hora que ela estava passando ao meu lado eu agarrei seu pulso com força, fazendo ela olhar para mim assustada.

-Calada! O que você é? Não está vendo que eu te amo? Se eu não te amasse por que estaria aqui? Sakura, você tem idéia do quanto eu venho sofrendo desde o dia em que nós terminamos? Eu venho aqui apenas querendo você, lembrando você, pensando em você e você me pede para ficar com outra mulher porque eu não fui feliz com você? Abra os olhos! Toda minha vida só teve sentido por causa de você. Os três meses que passamos juntos foram os melhores de minha vida! Por que infelicidade no mundo eu terminaria com a mulher da minha vida para ficar com outra?

-Sasuke-kun...

-Não fale mais nada. Apenas sinta.

_**Baby I'm missin' you**_

_**Don't allow love to lose**_

_**We gotta ride it through**_

_**I'm reaching for you**_

Me assustei quando Sasuke me disse aquilo. Ele me amava? Minha linha de raciocínio foi interrompida por um beijo cheio de necessidade por parte do moreno que por mais que não quisesse eu amava. Naquele instante pude sentir todo o sofrimento de Sasuke, sua língua com aquele gosto tão característico de menta tinha agora um sabor misturado com algum vinho caro e coca-cola. Aquilo só me fazia lembrar de nossa primeira vez. Nós dois com hormônios e álcool a flor da pele, apenas querendo alguém que nos proporcionasse uma longa e prazerosa noite, ele me pressionou contra o corpo dele, para que eu pudesse sentir sua necessidade, mas algo estava estranho... A esse ponto ele já teria arrancado nossas roupas e me possuído ali mesmo. Sasuke estava mais lento?

-Sasuke-kun?

-Shh... Eu não quero fazer sexo com você. Eu quero fazer _amor _com você.

Mais uma vez fiquei sem ação enquanto ele levantava minha blusa, passando a mão por cada centímetro de minha pele quente como se ela fosse um pedaço da porcelana mais cara, fazendo-me arrepiar toda com seus toques frios em minha cintura. Suas mãos subiam, passando pela minha barriga, roçando de leve em meus seios, e parando em meu pescoço, para logo descer, traçando o mesmo caminho, me enlouquecendo. O senti beijar minha bochecha, depois o queixo, e então descer para meu pescoço, onde ao invés de beijar, ele passava a língua e dava alguns chupões fracos. Eu estava completamente arrepiada, desde a pontinha de meu pé, até o último fio de cabelo. Só Sasuke sabia como me deixar assim, parecíamos dois adolescentes querendo descobrir o prazer da carne pela primeira vez. E eu gostava disso.

_**Lightning don't strike**_

_**The same place twice**_

_**When you and I said goodbye**_

_**I felt the angels cry**_

_**True love's a gift**_

_**But we let it slip**_

_**In a storm**_

_**Every night**_

_**I feel the angels cry**_

Minha Sakura parecia ainda mais bonita em meio a meus toques, seus olhos já escurecido pelo prazer que eu estava lhe dando. De repente ela me jogou na grama verdinha como seus olhos e me disse.

-Eu também quero fazer amor com você. Quero que sinta o mesmo que eu sinto toda vez que você me olha, beija e toca. Quero que vá ao paraíso assim como eu quando estamos juntos.

Ela não esperou eu responder, apenas me beijou enquanto tirava minha T-Shirt, arranhando meu peito com suas unhas vermelhas, do jeito que eu gostava. Se havia alguém que sabia como me levar a loucura, ela se chamava Haruno Sakura. Quase perdi a respiração quando eu senti a sua pequena e macia mão sobre meu membro, olhei para ela incrédulo. Aquela era a minha Sakura mesmo?

-O que foi, Sasuke-kun? Não gosta quando eu te toco aqui?

-Desde quando você é tão safada?

-Esqueceu quem é que mora comigo?

-Ok. Deixa quieto.

Simplesmente troquei palavras por gemidos quando ela abriu minha calça e começou a massagear meu membro com força e agilidade. Apesar de Sakura e eu nunca termos feito isso ela parecia bem experiente e senti uma pontada de ciúmes com isso, mas não me importei, a prioridade agora era nosso momento único. Antes que eu atingisse o gozo, inverti as posições, deixando-a por baixo de mim e assustando-a um pouco.

-O que houve?

-Não vou gozar nem aqui e nem agora, minha vez.

Não esperei mais respostas e enfiei minha mão por baixo de sua saia jeans, ouvindo uma exclamação de surpresa dela pelo meu movimento brusco enquanto eu afastava minha calcinha e apertava seu clitóris entre meus dedos, recebendo gemidos e suspiros em troca da carícia ousada. Sem estar satisfeito subi minha mão até seus seios e massageei o direito por cima do pano enquanto beijava-a. Eu não queria e não iria perder minha rosada. Preferia encarar a morte de frente, sentado numa cadeira e de pernas cruzadas a vê-la com outro, não agüentaria viver sem seus sorrisos doces, pele macia, olhares carinhosos e toques quentes. Ela era meu vício e não fazia questão de me reabilitar.

-Sasuke-kun... E-eu preciso de você...

Não esperei segunda chamada e a penetrei devagar, tentando memorizar cada segundo em que estava dentro dela. Ao sentir minha extensão toda dentro dela, intensifiquei e firmei as estocadas de acordo com seus gemidos. Nunca fiz sexo daquele jeito em minha vida, em que me sentisse tão bem. Talvez... Fosse pelo simples fato de não estar fazendo sexo com alguma qualquer e sim amor com a mulher da minha vida.

Alcançamos o ápice juntos e saí de dentro dela, caindo por cima da mesma, sendo acolhido por seus braços quentes e recebendo pequenos carinhos no topo da cabeça. Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento, até a chuva estava cessando tornando tudo ainda mais lindo.

-Viu só, Sasuke-kun? Os anjos pararam de chorar...

_**Oh babe, the angels cry**_

Dentro do Tucson prateado os dois ex-amantes sorriam contemplando a perfeição do plano armado calculadamente por eles. Jan suspirou e virou-se para o companheiro, confusa com apenas uma coisa.

-Nee... Eu tenho justificativa para querer juntá-los, afinal Sakura é como se fosse uma irmã para mim. Mas e você, Itachi? Qual o seu motivo?

-É simples Jan, não posso deixar meu irmão cometer o mesmo erro que eu.

-Hum... aqueles tempos eram tão bons.

Jan abriu o porta-luvas, pegando dentro dele uma foto 10x15 conhecida por ambos, onde o moreno e a castanha estavam agasalhados e abraçados em meio a neve na frente de um chalé lindo. O cenário era bem romântico e eles pareciam muito apaixonados.

-Em que agente errou?

-Nada. Só não soubemos superar os obstáculos que nos foram dados. Hoje eu tenho um namorado novo, mas ele nunca será que nem você Itachi.

-Então por que não fica comigo?

-Nós já demos quanto tínhamos que dar. Já é hora de cada um seguir sua própria vida.

-Tem razão. Em todo caso, saiba que eu te amo, Senjuu.

-A recíproca é verdadeira, Uchiha.

Sem mais palavras, eles voltaram a olhar o casal aconchegado na grama enquanto as nuvens de chuva davam lugar aos raios do astro rei, já havia passado tanto tempo assim? De fato parecia mesmo... Que os anjos haviam parado de chorar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FIM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
